wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
"Droga Marinette..."
|-|Opis= Jest to pierwsza część Miraculum. Marinette odkrywa swoją rolę w świecie. Czy poradzi sobie z zadaniem? Czy może jednak się podda? |-|Rozdział= 6:00 Trzeba wstać i iść do szkoły. Otwieram oczy i leniwie się podnoszę. Idę na śniadanie, gdzie pewnie czeka na mnie świeżo przygotowany posiłek. Ledwo zeszłam na dół, a już mama z tatą rzucają mi serdeczne uśmiechy, zachęcając, żebym dołączyła. Mama jest Chinką, tata zaś jest Francuzem. Pan Dupain wiele razy proponował mojej rodzicielce odwiedziny Chin, żeby ją uszczęśliwić, jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło. Podobno mieli jechać, ale mama zaszła w ciążę i nici z wyjazdu. Trochę wybiegam od tematu, jak zwykle zresztą. Stół jak zwykle jest bogaty w świeże pieczywo, zrobione przez Toma, czyli mojego ojca. Muszę się dziś wyjątkowo pospieszyć, umówiłam się z Aly'ą i Nino. Podobno mają coś ważnego do powiedzenia, a potem się okaże, że chodzi o to, że np., Alya ma zepsuty smartfon lub Nino dostał nowy sprzęt. Przynajmniej ja nie posiadam takich problemów. Nie potrzebuję najlepszych telefonów czy innych przedmiotów nowej technologii, rodzice się nawet z tego cieszą. Nie muszą na mnie za dużo wydawać przynajmniej. Nie muszą mnie też zmuszać do nauki, mam całkiem dobre oceny. I nie przeszkadza im kiedy pomagam Alyi i Nino w nauce. Jedyne co trochę denerwuje to to, że narzekają na to, że nie mam chłopaka. Doskonale wiem, że jest chłopak, któremu się podobam, ale jakoś nigdy nie umiałam odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Bardzo go lubię, ale to jeszcze nie to, nie na niego czekam. W ogóle jest ktoś taki? Eh... jak dotąd nie spotkałam żadnego chłopaka, do którego poczułabym coś innego niż przyjaźń. Jedzenie tego co na stole zajmuje nam około piętnaście minut, po skończonym posiłku wróciłam do swojego kącika. Usiadłam jeszcze na krześle przy biurko i włączyłam komputer. Po załączeniu urządzenia, musiałam powiadomić innych domowników, iż trzeba nowy komputer kupić, ponieważ mój kochany staruszek wydał ostatni dech i padł. No nic przebrałam się, wzięłam torbę i zeszłam do piekarni taty. Oczywiście mama jak zwykle zaczęła wypytywać o to co się stało z komputerem, czy mam zadania zrobione i czy się nauczyłam. Z urządzeniem, z którego korzystam głównie ja, ale też i czasem rodzice nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc milczałam. Gdy zbliżała się siódma, dokładnie było za piętnaście, czas się zbierać. 7:00 Na miejsce dobiegłam w ostatniej chwili, tak dokładnie mieliśmy się spotkać pod wieżą Eiffla. Moi przyjaciele już czekali. -Dziewczyno, co z tobą? Już myśleliśmy, że o nas zapomniałaś! Miałaś napisać, a ty co? - Alya odwróciła się tyłem, nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio, tak jest codziennie, w jej zegarku 7 rano znaczy wcześniej niż dana godzina, ja jednak mam inaczej, przez co dziewczyna zawsze się na mnie denerwuje. Po chwili jej zawsze mija i jest normalnie. -Miałam napisać. Wiem o tym, ale nie wiem gdzie podziałam ładowarkę, a komputer idzie do naprawy, Alya wybacz....och Nino...znowu to robimy, przepraszam - posłałam chłopakowi miły uśmiech na co ten się rozpromienił. Zaraz jednak na nowo zrobił się poważny i przeszedł do rzeczy, zawsze tak jest. Okazało się, że powodem, dla którego kazali mi wstać o nie ludzkiej godzinie jest to, że moja przyjaciółka wpadła na pomysł filmu. Nie dziwię się, dlaczego zarówno dla dziewczyny, jak i chłopaka było to ważne. Ja się mało na tym znam, na aktorkę też się nie nadaję, ale cóż, raz kozi śmierć. Po drodze do szkoły postanowiliśmy wstąpić do lodziarni. Zajadając lody, rozmawialiśmy o filmie. W sensie, oni mówili, ja słuchałam. Mało znam się na tych sprawach, jakby ktoś mnie pytał o modę, o projektowanie to jeszcze, ale rzeczy związane z kamerą to dla mnie czarna magia. Ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Nasza pogawędka zajęła nam pół godziny, dzięki czemu do szkoły zaszliśmy akurat na lekcję. Pierwsza lekcja to matematyka. Może geniuszem z tego przedmiotu nie jestem, ale źle mi nie idzie. Nasza pani, pani Elena Kuznowicz, jest bardzo miła, potrafi wszystko wyjaśnić i lubi prawie wszystkich, jedynie nie lubi naszego pana z w-f''u. Akurat dziś kartkówka z równań. Żal mi panny Cesaire, wiem, że nie potrafi ich rozwiązywać, ale jak widać nie przeszkadza jej to, w zeszycie rozpisuje wszystkie możliwości na film i aktorów. Wszyscy wyciągnęliśmy kartki, pani na tablicy napisała układ. W pierwszej linii było: 2x+y=13. Pod spodem było: 3x+4y=27. Dopisała klamrę i układ równań był gotowy. Mi układ udało się rozwiązać w mniej niż minutę, gorzej miała dziewczyna siedząca obok mnie, widziałam jak biedaczka się załamuję nad tym wszystkim. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że źle zaczęła rozwiązywanie. Zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno z jej powodu, ale nic nie mogłam zrobić. Zawiesiłam głowę nad moją kartką, przy okazji zorientowałam się, że nie podpisałam papierka, akurat pani zaczęła zbierać, a ja oczywiście musiałam zapodziać długopis. W ostatniej chwili go znalazłam i się podpisałam, napisałam tylko imię, bo nie znam nikogo innego z takim imieniem. Jak tylko oddałyśmy kartki, odwrócił się do nas Nino i spytał jak nam poszło i co nam wyszło.'' -A co cię to obchodzi, co? My do twojej kartkówki nie zaglądamy i nie wypytujemy się o bzdury- nasza przyjaciółka, naprawdę ma zły dzień, co chwilę jest na coś wściekła. Powoli zaczynam się bać. Już nie wiem co robić. Odezwać się? A może lepiej nie? To zbyt skomplikowane, jeszcze wczoraj nie była taka. Jakby coś w nią wstąpiło, martwię się coraz bardziej. - A ty co? Nic nie gadasz, czy ty w ogóle żyjesz? I przestań tyle myśleć, zaczynacie mnie oboje denerwować..ugh...- Dziewczyna wstała, wzięła rzeczy i w połowie lekcji wyszła, nauczycielka wybiegła za nią, ale zrezygnowana wróciła, oznajmiła nam, że robi nam lekcję wolną, musi powiadomić dyrektora i jej rodziców. Przez resztę lekcji nikt nie odważył się odezwać, chyba, że Chloe na temat Alyi, miałam ochotę wstać i powiedzieć coś tej blond żmii, ale wtedy mój tata mógłby stracić pracę, tak słynna Chloe Bourgeois, córka burmistrza. Następna lekcja to był w-f, oczywiście wolny, pan Miller choruje już tydzień, a więcej osób uczących tego przedmiotu nie ma, więc ta lekcja przeszła nam na siedzeniu w szatni. Na przerwie otworzyłam szafkę, zobaczyłam coś co mnie zaintrygowało. Małe pudełeczko w kształcie serduszka. Całe było czerwone, a wieko posiadało czarne kropki, to tajemniczej skrytki przyczepiona była karteczka, na niej dużymi literami widniał napis "Dla Marinette, proszę otworzyć w samotności." Osoba się nie podpisała, ale jakim cudem zgadła mój kod? Nawet moi przyjaciele go nie znają. Kto mógł mi to dać? Schowałam przedmiot do torebki, po czym pobiegłam w stronę sali, gdzie ma odbyć się chemia. Jest to mój ulubiony przedmiot, nie ze względu tego czego się mamy uczyć, tylko ze względu na panią Dalanay. Jest to kobieta, która jest o wiele młodsza, niż wygląda, ale jej lekcje są świetne. Zawsze uwielbiałam jak potrafiła dogryźć córce burmistrza, dzięki czemu dziewczyna teraz siedzi w ostatnich ławkach, ja mam przykaz siedzenia w pierwszej, ponieważ twierdzi, że w trzech pierwszych rzędach siedzą same fajne osoby. Ogółem w klasie są cztery rzędy, w ostatnim siedzi Chloe i Sabrina. Dziś miała być lekcja z reakcjami, ale wyszło na zupełnie co innego, pani opowiadała nam jak wiele potrafi zjeść nasz kochany dyrektor i wyjaśniło się dlaczego co roku jeździ większym autem. Po dzwonku wszyscy byli wolni, ponieważ nauczyciele mieli konferencję, podczas konferencji uczniowie mają tylko trzy godziny zajęć dydaktycznych, potem mogą iść do domu. Mi to pasowało, u siebie w domu mogłam na spokojnie zobaczyć co znajduje się w pojemniczku. 11:06 W domu znalazłam się bardzo szybko. Gdy wróciłam okazało się, że trzy godziny lekcyjne starczyły im, aby zakupić nowy komputer, ale nie interesował mnie za bardzo. - Ach, Marinette już jesteś? Nie słyszałam cię. - Mama usiadła obok mnie i chwyciła mnie za rękę, zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu, powiedziałam jej co dziś robiłam, pominęłam tylko fragment z pudełeczkiem. Okazało się, że mama znalazła moją ładowarkę, musiałam ją zostawić, jak zajmowałam się Manon. Trudno, czasem się zdarza. Mama widząc, że nie mam ochoty na dłuższe pogawędki, pocałowała mnie w czoło i zeszła, zamykając za sobą klapę. Zostałam sama. Tylko ja i tajemnicze pudełko, które wciąż tkwiło w torbie. Zaczęłam krążyć wokół torebki. Bałam się zobaczyć co jest w środku. A co jeśli to bomba, która po otwarciu wybuchnie? Marinette, za dużo filmów akcji, co ty robisz ze swoim życiem. Wzięłam własnoręcznej roboty torbę i wyciągnęłam pięknie ozdobiony pojemnik. Najpierw postanowiłam dokończyć czytać tekst z karteczki: "Droga Marinette, zostałaś wybrana. To co jest w pudełku jest największym darem. Liczę na to, że dobrze będziesz wykorzystywać ten dar" Osoba, która podrzuciła mi to do szafki nie raczyła się podpisać. Czułabym się o wiele lepiej, gdyby wyjaśnił co jest w środku. Nic nie rozumiem z tego listu. Co to ma znaczyć? Strach jest coraz większy. "Marinette, co z tobą? Weź się w garść. Nie możesz bać się byle pudełka." Wzięłam się w garść i otworzyłam. -No w końcu. Ciężko się oddycha w takich warunkach. - Myślałam, że zaraz padnę. Przed moją twarzą lewitowało czerwone stworzenie w czarne kropki. - Och, przepraszam, przestraszyłam Cię? Na imię mi Tikki i od dziś jestem twoim kwami - uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. Wyciągnęłam rękę, na co Tikki przysiadła na niej. Zapytałam jej co tu robi. Powiedziała, że będzie mnie szkolić i dzięki niej stanę się bohaterką. Odłożyłam ją na biurko, po czym włączyłam nowo nabyty sprzęt. Do wyszukiwarki wpisałam "kwami" wyskoczyły mi różne reklamy. Ale znalazłam coś co mnie zainteresowało. Konkretnie ukryta wiadomość. Napisała to jakaś dziewczyna z Wielkiej Brytanii. Na imię jej Cassidy. Piszę coś, że miała kwami, ale zostało skradzione. Jeździ i szuka go po całym świecie. Ale nigdzie nie znalazłam informacji o tych stworzonkach. -Czemu po prostu mnie nie zapytasz o wszystko? - jej oczy miały śliczny niebieski kolor. Zaczęłam zadawać jej pytania "Kim jest", "O co w tym wszystkim chodzi", "Skąd się tu wzięła". Wszystkie możliwe pytania wyleciała ze mnie jak strzały. - Spokojnie, spróbuję ci wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć. Spójrz na te kolczyki - spojrzałam we wskazaną stronę, w pudełku leżały jeszcze kolczyki. Znów spojrzałam na małą istotkę. - Od dawien dawna ludzie, których wybierają kwami stają się bohaterami. Dzięki mnie możesz zamienić się w Biedronkę. Za niedługo pewnie uaktywni się chcący zemsty Władca Ciem. Ty musisz być na to gotowa...- Opowiedziała mi wszystko co według niej powinnam doskonale umieć. Postanowiła, że powinnyśmy się sprawdzić, kazała mi założyć kolczyki, było to trochę trudne, ponieważ dawno nie nosiłam kolczyków i założenie po tylu latach było bolesne. Wypowiedziałam formułkę: "Tikki kropkuj". Po chwili spojrzałam w lustro, na przeciw mnie stała dziewczyna, która tylko przypominała mnie. Miałam maskę i kombinezon koloru czerwonego, w czarne kropki. Wokół bioder przepasana byłam czymś w rodzaju jo- jo. Nowo poznana towarzyszka opowiedziała mi o tym. Mniej więcej wiedziałam już co mam robić. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę nikomu zdradzić, że pod maską skrywa się zwykła dziewczyna o imieniu Marinette, nosząc maskę byłam Biedronką. Odważną, pewną siebie dziewczyną, tak. W masce mogę być kimś zupełnie innym. Postanowiłam, iż sprawdzę swoje specjalizacje. Wiem, że nie mogę użyć tak zwanego "Szczęśliwego trafu", ponieważ wtedy niebieskooka będzie potrzebowała zregenerowania. Wyszłam przez okno, z łatwością wdrapałam się na dach. Okazało się, że jestem bardzo giętka, z łatwością przemieszczałam się między budynkami, w szybkim tempie znalazłam się na samym szczecie wieży Eiffla. Widok był niesamowity, nie mogłam przestać podziwiać. W tym momencie dotarło do mnie, jak wspaniałe jest miasto, w którym mieszkam. Zakochałam się w tym widoku, kto by pomyślał, że ma tyle uroku w sobie. Nie wiem jak długo siedziałam na samej górze rozmawiając z moją nową przyjaciółką, ale zaczęło się już ściemniać, postanowiłyśmy wrócić do domu, oczywiście tak, jak tu się dostałyśmy. Gdy znalazłyśmy się w pokoju, wypowiedziałam "Tikki od kropkuj" i znów byłam zwykłą Marinette. Zrobiło się zimno, więc zamknęłam okno. Akurat nie miałam nic do nauki i zadań też nie zadali, więc poszłam się tylko umyć, otwierając szafę, aby w razie czego, Tikki miała się gdzie schować. Po kąpieli wstąpiłam na kolację, wracając zabrałam ze sobą szklankę mleka i paczkę herbatników w kształcie misiów (moje ulubione ^.^ ~od aut.), nie zapomniałam też o misce ciastek dla mojej towarzyszki. Na górze podzieliłam się łupami z niebieskooką. Dużo jeszcze rozmawiałyśmy, postanowiłyśmy, że wszędzie będzie ze mną chodzić. Opowiedziałam jej wszystko o moich przyjaciołach, o szkole, nauczycielach, mojej rodzinie i o Paryżu. Ona mi opowiedziała, historie kwami. Dowiedziałam się, że w okolicy jest jeden. Podobno nazywa się Plagg, podobno wyczuła jeszcze inne kwami, którego nie poznała nigdy i nie wie jakie to kwami. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze długo, nawet nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęłam... 240px Kategoria:Opowiadania